Los 7 pecados capitales
by ReimuriChan
Summary: Lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia, soberbia, todo el mal de la humanidad plasmado en una historia que nos recordara que, al final de cuenta, seguimos siendo humanos
1. El amor de Kama (Lujuria)

Lujuria ~El amor de Kama~

Kama(1) caminaba calle abajo, la cuidad a estas horas se encontraba obscura y solitaria, casi se podía pensar que la suya era la única alma que rondaba por aquellos lugares, y digo casi porque a lo lejos en medio de la noche podías apreciar una figura un tanto mas delicada, el dulce aroma que emanaba llenaba los alrededores, y con solo mirar podías saborear su piel, blanca, suave, tersa y llena de juventud con unos escasos 15 a os.

Cual es su nombre? Poco importaba! no es que ella fuera su primera victima, nadie mejor que el para saber que hacer: seguirla durante algunas cuadras, aparecer derrepente detrás suyo para que cuando volte no encuentre a nadie, en una calle apartada tomarla por detrás tapando su boca y llevarla contra su voluntad a el sitio mas obscuro del lugar en donde se encontraban, amarrar un pañuelo en su boca, sujetarla firmemente de las manos y rasgar sus vestidos y al mirar encontrar tan solo una deliciosa silueta oculta entre las sombras, que mas podía pedir un hombre? obtener el placer sexual que una mujer podía proporcionar era el único objetivo de Kama.  
Tenia solo 8 a os cuando un hombre abuso de el, su tierna infancia había sido corrompida con los gemidos de un ser abominable, la cara llena de cicatrices, granienta y un apestoso aroma a alcohol llenando sus pulmones, aquel pobre ni o se dedicaba solo a llorar. La audiencia era poca, eran en una habitación tan solo 3 personas, claro, si a eso se le podían llamar personas. Su madre, un manojo de billetes, el ser abominable y l, su memoria manchada para siempre. Pero Kama era un ser vengativo, escapo y al aprender en la calle como defenderse, pero sobretodo, como atacar, regreso a lo que desde hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de ser su hogar.  
Demasiado tarde. Su "madre" había muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero no murió el sentimiento de sed de venganza.  
Su primera victima era una mujer ya grande, una vez probada la droga ya no hay vuelta atrás Descubrió aquel sentimiento de poder y superioridad, su odio se veía desvanecido por algo mas fuerte, aunque efímero. La necesidad era cada día mas grande, no bastaba con pagar por obtener el placer sexual, era algo mas que un simple roce de cuerpos. Eran los golpes, los gritos y el llanto que cubrían verdaderamente el sentimiento y la necesidad de ser amado.  
La joven cita se ahogaba en sus propios gritos, una navaja provocaba unas finas cortadas en su tierna piel y con la sangre aumentaba el placer de Kama. Después de unos eternos minutos para ambos, la chica murió. Kama sonreía en el rostro de 'su mujer' se encontraba un gesto de repudio, pero al fin y al cabo su existencia culmino con una muerte feliz.  
Nadie en el mundo podía sentirse mas orgulloso que Kama y al ver su perfecta obra pudo comprender que para eso había sido creado, para tomar el mas preciado tesoro de las mujeres y protegerlo como nadie mas, porque en su mente se encontraba tierna mente el rostro de todas aquellas que lo habían "amado" y que nunca le negaron nada.  
Escucho una voz, Kama se levanto y huyo como siempre, escapo con lagrimas en los ojos al separarse de nuevo de una de sus amadas. No había otra opción Debía encontrar a alguien que llenara ese vació en su interior y buscaba entre las sombras a quien amar con la locura que solo el podía ofrecer. Porque el no era malo, solo entregaba su ser de la única forma que sabia. Y así continuara formando su harén de placeres, porque detrás de la lujuria que se refleja en sus ojos se encuentra la tristeza de un ni o que nunca recibió amor, pero que había encontrado la forma de expresarlo. Y eso no tenia nada de malo.

1.-Dios hindú del amor. Su nombre Kama significa deseo sexual (según algunos monjes hindú es: lujuria , peyorativo).


	2. Sueño eterno de Ivivu

Pereza ~El sueño eterno de Ivivu~

Un día mas, un sueño mas, Ivivu (1), una joven mujer de apenas 18 años descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación. Sus largos cabellos negros reposaban en una elegante almohada de plumas. Su figura podía inspirar a cualquier pintor, pues ella era una bella musa cuyo rostro reflejaba paz y armonía, demasiado frágil para ser verdad. Los días pasaban y parecía que Ivivu seguiría durmiendo por siempre. Una semana, dos, la cifra aumentaba. Su respiración era notoria, por tanto no había muerte pero ¿Que pudo haber cambiado a Ivivu así tan derepente? ¿Qué la empujaba a pasar cada minuto en un lecho de sueños?

Ivivu había crecido en inteligencia y belleza. Desde que nació se encontró atada en un matrimonio arreglado con un joven 6 años mayor que ella, un barón con muchas propiedades que podía mantener a Ivivu y a sus hijos por el resto de sus vidas. Ivivu ocultaba en su ser la pesadez de la esclavitud, pero siempre con una sonrisa hermosa y blanca.

Ya con 2 hijos, la "felicidad" de Ivivu y su esposo estaba completa, riquezas, reconocimiento y paz era todo lo que se podía desear y ellos ya lo habían obtenido. Lo único que quedaba era envejecer juntos y morir juntos, atados a los intereses de los demás. Pero Ivivu era una hermosa baronesa que se veía siempre rodeada de pretendientes jugando al mejor postor y acesino del marido de esa bella mujer. Así, rodeados ambos de peligros optaron por escapar de todo y de todos e instalarse en un pueblo alejado, pero con la pobre de Ivivu siempre oculta en una habitación, porque de su rostro escapaba un veneno que llenaba a los hombres de ambición por su ser. Ivivu así pues vivió durante algún tiempo sola y somnolienta, dedicándose a probar hermosos vestidos y tomar te mientras su esposo se encargaba de hacer negocios. Una noche en el más profundo de sus sueños Ivivu miro a un muchacho que se bañaba en un lago. Era simplemente hermoso, su piel blanca y sus cabellos rizados enamoraron perdidamente a Ivivu. Loca de amor, se acerco sin una gota de pudor a donde el muchacho y preguntopor su nombre. Con un rostro tranquilo susurro "Morfeo" y le regalo un beso en los labios. Se levanto llorando. No probaba alimento pues tan solo quería hablar con su amado Morfeo.

Su esposo preocupado solo le llevaba joyas y regalos para calmar el dolor de la dama, aunque no entendía de donde provenía aquel sufrimiento callado pero notable, pues ella guardo en el fondo de su corazón aquel hermoso sueño. Lo único que esperaba era la hora de dormir para poder volver a ver a aquel muchacho que nunca volvió. Algunas veces durante su sueño podía ver oculto entre las hojas los rizos juguetones de su amado y lo perseguía y gritaba con dolor "Morfeo, ¿porque me abandonas?" y volvía a despertar. Se convirtió en adicción soñar.

Rara vez el joven daba la cara, le dedicaba un beso y una sonrisa para desaparecer después, un juego que empezaba a resultar eterno. Las lagrimas brotaban a montones por su rostro cada día mas pálido y delgado, pero que nunca perdía belleza. ¿Acaso era una maldición?

Todo perdió su significado, sus hijos eran solo un obstáculo mas, su esposo, aunque atento y amable, ante Ivivu era algo desagradable que no merecía siquiera ser observado.

Cierta vez, mientras Ivivu recorría las orillas del lago en busca de su felicidad, Morfeo apareció derepente con una sonrisa fría y traviesa proponiéndole algo.

La joven despertó con alegría y busco entre sus objetos un pequeño frasco, consumió su contenido de un solo golpe y en unos minutos sus ojos perdieron su cuso y cayo muerta pero con un gesto de felicidad. Entre sus frígidos dedos se podía observar el nombre del contenido del frasco: Morfina.

"Despierta, querida Ivivu" fueron las palabras de Morfeo en aquel ultimo sueño "Despierta, muere y entonces podrás estar junto a mi por siempre". "En los brazos de Morfeo" La chica se repetía con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras iba a buscar aquella droga cuyo resultado seria un sueño eterno a las orillas del lago esperando a su amado, que jamás regreso.


End file.
